Puss in Boots: The Talk show
by Tigerboy101
Summary: This is a parody in which Puss in Boots, Kitty Soft paws, and the other members from my PIB 2 story answer questions from YOU... just as long as it is not inappropriate questions. (Porn or lemony questions) XD Five reviews are needed in order to post new chapters, because of the need of questions. Rated T for slight dirty humor, or references. (QUESTIONS NEEDED FOR PART 4!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first parody that I have had planned out for a while... hope you enjoy, as I will do my best to make this an enjoyable story for you all.**

**Pointers: Black, bold words are the Narrator/announcer talking.**

* * *

** Puss in Boots: The talk show**

* * *

**And now, it's time to start this talk show with a bang! Audience member, take your seats, enjoy your complimentary popcorn, and please enjoy the show! **

*Small cheering erupts from the crowd*

**Audience members, please welcome the host of our talk show. You know him, you love him, you've seen his stories in the Puss in Boots archives. Please welcome, the one, and only, TIGERBOY 101!**

At the exact moment, Tigerboy 101 emerged from behind the curtains, just as the lights on the stage came on.

*The cheering intensifies from the enormous crowd*

Waving and smiling for the audience, Tigerboy walked out onto the stage, holding a wireless microphone in one paw. "

Thank you, thank you all very much!" He said aloud.

After the crowd feel silent, he knew it was the right time to talk.

"As you all know, I have gathered all you, my faithful viewers and reviewers for a very special occasion, right here, In the Puss in Boots archives stadium, tonight!" Tigerboy explained, sending more brief cheering from the crowd.

"Today, we are bringing in all the celebrities and cast of Puss in Boots, to become guests at our talk show, to answer YOUR questions."

*More loud cheering from the audience.*

With a nod of his head and a grin, Tigerboy started to casually walk across the stage.

"We shall bring in the guests one by one, the last two being the main stars, which I believe you all know who they are," Tigerboy says with a wink.

After a moment of silence, Tigerboy spoke again. "Now, shall we meet our first guest?" Tigerboy offered, already knowing the answer.

Intense cheering meet in reply, followed by a show of flailing hands and sharp whistling.

"Alright than, announcer, will you do the honors please?" Tigerboy asked aloud into the mic.

**For our first guest, please welcome the cold hearted brother of the legendary Puss in Boots, SCAR!**

Loud cheering met in reply, as a large, Ginger tom cat, nearly identical to Puss, stepped from behind the curtain, his sword unsheathed. Sure enough, he was wearing his grey mask as usually, flexing his muscles for the crowd.

"Face me if you dare!" Scar growled through the mask, making the audience cheer wildly.

Tigerboy laughed in reply at this, as he walked up to meet this muscular sibling of Puss'.

"So good of you to join us today, Scar!" He said in a cheerful voice, putting the microphone in front of his face.

Scar just looked at him blankly in reply and shrugged.

"Not really, it wasn't really my choice to come here," Scar replied gruffly, sending laughter up from the audience.

With a laugh, Tigerboy said, "Awe Scar, did the Mrs. Drag your furry hide here today?"

Scar seemed to blush, but replied anyway. "Uh- yeah, she did actually, literally."

More laughter meant in reply.

"Ah, well, don't worry Scar, maybe you will be able to straighten things out when we get her on stage, after all, she is next on the list," Tigerboy said with a wink.

"Are you all ready for the next guest folks?" he shouted, earning cheers of reply from the audience. "Alright than, announcer?"

**For our second guest, we have a cold, sly, she cat who doesn't give second chances. She'll do anything for the money, she'll do anything to get the job done, and she's armed and…. Extremely gorgeous and dangerous.**

*More laughter from the audience*

**Please welcome the cruel lover of Scar, SHIRA!**

As cheering started to erupt from the crowd, sure enough, the orange furred female emerged from behind the curtain, taking a seat beside Scar. They leaned forward and kissed for the audience, sending whoops and cheers from the crowd.

With a small laugh, Tigerboy said, "Now there's the love couple I was looking for." A

fter the laughter and cheering had died down, Tigerboy continued the introductions.

"I think I will do this one myself now, as we are currently, and unfortunately running short on time," Tigerboy said, earning a few groans from the audience.

"Anyway, 3rd, but certainly least. The arch enemy turned best friend of Puss in Boots, he's crafty, and he has evil written all over him. Please welcome, Humpty Alexander Dumpty!"

Humpty emerged from outside the curtain, this time, earning boo's and groans of unhappiness in reply. As he attempted to take a seat, a tomato whizzed by Tigerboy's head, hitting the curtain behind Humpty. Humpty panicked, as he tried to block other tomatoes being thrown at him, but only succeeded in getting tomato juice all over him. He ended up running back behind the curtain, screaming his head off as volleys of incoming tomatoes were being tossed at him.

Tigerboy drew in his breath shakily at the sight, giving the audience a grave look. "Uh- okay….. I think we should probably go onto the next person."

*Hysterical laughter explodes from the crowd*

* * *

After the curtains and the stage were cleaned of tomato juice, Tigerboy went back to his introductions.

"And now, for our two main guests, the two, "lethal lovers" as I like to call them, that we all know and love. They're your two favorite two felines, and the two of them combined together spells trouble, and every definition of it. A swash buckling lover and a sly master thief united- oh what the heck! I could think of so many ways to describe the, I'll just cut to it!" Tigerboy said with a facepalm.

"Please welcome Puss in Boots, and Kitty Softpaws!"

From behind the curtain, a sword created a letter P in less than a second. Then beside it, a letter K was created the next second. A moment later, the two felines leapt out of the curtains, swords and daggers unsheathed, back to back.

The crowd exploded into wild cheering, as they all stood up from their seats.

After a moment of posing, they both sheathed their weapons. Puss took one of Kitty's paws, and twirled around with her, bending her over one arm, now found with his head buried in hers, his hat hiding them from the sight of the audience. But they ooooed mischievously in reply, knowing what they were really doing. Tigerboy approached them cautiously from behind.

"Uh- hello? Anyone home?" he asked with a laugh.

Puss finally looked up to see the awkward circumstances that they were caught in.

"Whoops sorry about that," Kitty said with a laugh, standing up straight now.

"We get ahead of ourselves sometimes," Puss added seductively, pulling Kitty closer to his face, where they kissed one last time for the audience.

While they were occupied with that, Tigerboy inched around them to the edge of the stage.

"So there you have it folks! If you would like to see our guests answer some questions, then PLEASE, be sure to leave a review for me! And you may leave at least more than one question if you would like! You know, what the heck, leave a question for all five of them if you want! That's all for tonight everyone, please be sure to share your thoughts while you are at It!"

As the kissing behind him started to get more intense, Tigerboy cautiously turned back around the face the audience, a confused look on his face.

"Wait- would someone please turn off that camera already!?" was the last thing Tigerboy 101 said before the screen went black.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my newest fanfic! I kinda rushed this first one though, sorry about that. :/ **

**Anyway, I only need five different reviews from different people, and then I will be able to post chapter 2. Cause... you know, I need questions for a talk show. You may leave multiple questions for a particular character in your review if you would like. **

**And yes... I will be nice and accept romance questions and dares... just not porn questions please. XD**


	2. The Talk Show: Part 2

**If you guys have read my profile's important message, then you know why How the Legend Came to be is taking so long. :( Sorry about that, but i'm sure you understand. Going through hard times.**

**Anyway, on to the positive stuff! ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the talk show, not really much else to say! **

**And yes, if you were wondering, I modeled myself as an actual tiger in the Talk Show. :P It fits with the profile name don't you think? XD**

**Pointers: 1. Bold, black words is the announcer talking. 2. Underlined bold words are the questions.**

* * *

**Puss in Boots: The Talk Show Part 2**

* * *

**And now, it's time for part two of this talk show to begin! **

*Cheering in the background*

** Audience members, take your seats, and enjoy the show! **

The lights flickered on the stage, revealing Tigerboy 101, in his chair as usual, along with all of the other guests. Humpty, Shira, Scar, Puss, Kitty, were all their in the flesh with him.

"Thank you announcer, that will be all," Tigerboy said, waving to the crowd. "Hopefully all of you managed to get a ticket to this show, because today we-"

Suddenly, the Great Terror appeared on the large movie screen behind Tigerboy.

"BUT I DIDN'T GET ONE!" He bellowed at Tigerboy.

Tigerboy cautiously went for his remote and turned off the movie screen, giving the audience a grave look.

*Laughter bursts from the audience.*

"Anyhow, I meant to say, "Because, today we now have all of our guests gathered here today!"

*More cheering erupts from the crowd*

"Wait, wait, hold your cheering until we read the first question. You wouldn't want to use up all of your breath on everything I say now would you?" He asked with a wink. Silence meant in reply from the crowd.

"Alright then, let's get down to the questions now, shall we?"

*Small cheering meets in reply.*

"Alright, Announcer?"

The movie screen behind Tigerboy flickered on, followed by large bold letters on the screen.

**This one is for our two favorite felines. *Announcer clears throat.* "****Puss, kitty are you planning on having MORE kittens?" ****From, some random dude. **

The audience members ooed at the question mischievously, making Puss and Kitty blush red at their reaction and the question. Tigerboy put the mic in front of them both so that way they could answer. Exchanging glances with Puss, Kitty finally spoke up.

"Well... Puss and I have had a few talks about it.

Tigerboy nodded casually in reply. "And what does the Misses think about this?"

Blushing even redder then before, Kitty said, "I've decided that I'm okay with it. And….. that we're working on it," Kitty added.

The audience whooped and cheered wildly at this, while Tigerboy just stood there wide eyed.

"Well, I don't think I need to ask what, "working on it," means now do I?"

*Laughter bursts from the audience upon seeing Tigerboy's expression.*

"Alright then, on to the next question. Announcer?"

**This next question is for our handsome ginger tom.**

"Which one?!" Scar and Puss both shouted at the same time, sending more laughter from the crowd.

Tigerboy leaned toward Scar's chair silently.

"I think he means Puss," he whispered into his ear, earning more laughter from the crowd and a glare from Scar.

**Alright, now on to the question**: **Puss, have you heard of the French myth they made up about you? You know around the 1700 hundreds I think? From, the PIB sequel guy. **

At the sound of the question, Tigerboy put the mic in front of Puss, who had just finished a wooden cup of milk, now tossing it aside casually.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I have as a matter of fact," Puss admitted. Tigerboy nodded casually in response.

"Uh huh, and how do you feel about the myth? You know, like do you think they got the part right about you? Fighting an ogre and getting to marry the daughter of a king?" he asked in a dramatic, deep tone.

Kitty seemed to stiffen at the mention of Puss marrying the daughter of a king. But Puss simply chuckled at the question, letting his mouth form a nervous smile.

"Well…. The ogre part you partially got right. However, I was given the option to marry the daughter….. but for me? It was the daughter of a queen, the queen of Spain to be exact," Puss explained, clearly trying to be careful about his choice of words in front of Kitty.

Gasps of shock meant from the audience, clearly stunned at hearing about the myth.

"And what did the legendary Puss in Boots decide to choose to do?" Tigerboy put the mic right up in front of Puss, eager for an answer.

After exchanging a glance with Kitty, Puss said, "I said no."

*More shocked gasps, and whispers from the crowd.*

"And do you ever find yourself regretting that choice?" Tigerboy asked curiously.

Puss looked Kitty in the eyes, to find her looking slightly nervous and upset. His eyes started to light after a moment later, and his mouth started to form a grin.

"No. Not when I have a kitty as bad as this one," Puss said, smiling.

Suddenly Kitty launched herself forward, kissing him on the lips. "Oh come here you furry lover!"

No surprise to the host, the audience started to cheer wildly at this again.

"Ah, another Romeo and Juliet moment," Tigerboy said with a sigh, earning some laughter.

To Tigerboy and the cast's satisfaction, they finally stopped kissing a moment later.

"Don't fret folks! We have plenty more questions before Part two is over. Speaking of questions, let's get on to the next one!" Tigerboy insisted.

**It looks like we finally have one for Shira!**

Shira rolled her eyes and scoffed at this in disbelief. "Finally!"

**Now for the question: ****When did you and your "LOVER" Meet? Do you have one of those Books with a leaf in saying: "Our first date" and it was a leaf from the tree somewhere In Spain?... Are you that kind of girl? From, Kitty Saber 45. **

Once again, the question appeared right above the cast, on the large movie screen. Shira seemed to exchange glances with Scar, who simply nodded for her to go ahead and answer it.

"Well, if you must know, we meet up a few months before we got the contract on Puss. We were nowhere close to a relationship during the first month, and even REALLY, didn't like each other. But then after a few weeks of working a few jobs, we started to get attracted to each other….. which eventually led to- me being pregnant," she awkwardly finished.

Scar and Shira both let out a laugh at mentioning the pregnant part, clearly thinking about... other things.

Humpty face palmed in dismay behind them. "So immature…." He muttered.

Kitty hit him sharply in the shoulder, glaring at him to be quiet.

"And to answer you second question, NO, I am not that kind of girl and no I don't have a book like that!" Shira swiftly explained, clearly annoyed at the second part.

"And what were some things you despised about him before you became…. Acquainted?" Tigerboy asked.

Scar seemed to lower his head in dismay, but allowed the conversation to continue.

"Well… for one, he gets angry over everything…." Shira started.

Scar's head immediately shot up at this. "I do not!" He protested.

"And still does," she added sternly, sending laughter from the crowd. "Not just that, but he seemed to want everything to be his way, no matter what we did."

"Hmmmm….. sounds like there were some rough parts during your relationship. But don't take that personally, us males can be quite territorial or aggressive when it comes to things like that," Tigerboy explained.

"Yeah, I know. It did have a few rough corners though," Shira admitted sadly.

Again, Scar looked upset at the direction she seemed to be taking with her conversation.

"But now, I'm going to ask questions that I think Scar will like to hear about, positive ones." Tigerboy said, making Scar's ears prick with interest.

"What are things that you like about Scar? What made you attracted to him otherwise?"

"A lot of things to be honest," Shira said with a nervous giggle. "One thing that I really liked about him were his muscles. He was always so muscular for being such a normal looking cat, I mean, who knew he could be so strong at the same time?"

Tigerboy nodded simply in response. "What other things do you admire about him?"

** "**Well, he's actually very sweet, handsome too of course, even with that scary mask he has on," Shira told him, making Scar listen even more attentively.

"And then….. there are other things that I probably shouldn't mention," Shira said with a nervous chuckle, making the audience laugh lightly.

"Let me guess, is it one of those?" Tigerboy asked, pointing to one of the signs near the movie screen, that said:** No inappropriate comments please!**

With a blush, Shira nodded, before leaning forward and whispering something into Tigerboy's ear. His eyes immediately went wide at the comment, as she took a step back from him.

"Alright…... now i'm just going to pretend that i didn't hear that," Tigerboy slowly said, sitting back down in his chair.

*More laughter explodes from the audience, after seeing him do a facepalm.*

After putting himself back together again, the host finally sat up from his chair. "Okay, I think it's time for a different question now."

**Alright, now for the fourth question! *Clears throat again*: ****Puss, Kitty how many times do you kiss a day? From, The PIB sequel guy. **

Puss and Kitty both giggled at the question.

"A lot, that's all you need to know," Kitty answered.

"Alright, I will take that as a good enough answer. Let's go on to the next, shall we?" Tigerboy offered.

**The** **next question is for Humpty! ** **Even though you knew Puss and Kitty where going to get married, why did you try or even think of trying to break them apart? From, Kitty Saber 45.**

Humpty didn't seem to look very guilty after hearing the question. All he did was let out a sigh, and explained his answer to the crowd.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I- I don't know," Humpty admitted. "I guess I just couldn't let it go. But after I was arrested by the guards at the end of Tigerboy's story, I understood my mistake."

"And what do you think that mistake was?" Tigerboy asked, putting the microphone to his face.

"That I didn't let go sooner," Humpty replied bluntly.

"Now if you are done interrogating me, can we please go on to the next question? I'm running on borrowed time here!" Humpty asked impatiently.

Booing and angry shouted erupted from the crowd a moment later.

"YOU SUCK!" One of the reviewers yelled, tossing a tomato at Humpty.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Another shouted, tossing an egg at him.

Tigerboy face palmed himself again and sat up from his chair, AGAIN. "People, people! Can we please get through one part of the show without decorating the stage with tomato juice?" He asked aloud into the microphone.

Finally, after countless attempts to silence the audience, Tigerboy finally managed to quiet them. His orange fur was now ruffled, as if a tornado had hit him out of nowhere, and his black suit looked like it had plagued by a horde of barbarians.

Panting heavily, Tigerboy said, "Alright- for now on, tomatoes and eggs are now prohibited when viewers are inside this stadium!"

With that, the host disappeared behind the curtain, along with the cast.

*Interference on announcers Megaphone*

**Alright everyone! It's time for the halftime show! **

*What does the Fox say?, starts to play.*

"THIS SONG SUCKS!" One of the viewers yelled, before the screen went black once again.

* * *

An hour later…

**We are so sorry for the delay folks! Our host and the cast are final**

**ly back after the half time break of this talk show episode, and are ready to answer the last few of your questions. I hope you all enjoyed the Half time show! **"NOOOO!" Of all of the viewers yelled in reply.

"Anyhow, thank you announcer," a normal looking Tigerboy said. "And the cast and I are now back, and read to answer more questions!"

*Cheering erupts form the crowd.*

"I guess we should get to the next question then, eh? Ready when you are announcer!"

**Next question: Puss, what did you think of Kitty when you first met? From, PieMan. **

Puss could feel Kitty's gaze burn right into his pelt after he had heard the question, clearing wanting to know what his answer would be. "

Well, when we first met I- I felt awkward," he said, earning laughs from the audience.

** "**Why did you think that?" Tigerboy pressed, holding the mic.

"When you hit someone in the face with a guitar and you had no idea that they were a lady, how else are you expected to feel?" Puss pointed out with a nervous laugh, once again getting more laughter from the crowd.

"Hmmm, true, that happens sometimes….." Tigerboy muttered. "But were there any other things about her that you thought when you first met?"

Puss' eyes met with Kitty's at that moment.

"I couldn't help thinking how much of a beautiful senorita she was," he said with smile, sending small cheers from the audience.

Kitty blushed at this, but kissed him on the cheek for the compliment.

"Very nice answer! Very nice!" Tigerboy praised. With a gaze at his watch, the host suddenly frowned.

"Ah, crap. Folks, I hate to say this, but unfortunately we are running short on time at this very moment. I apologize for not being able to get to all of your questions, but I will try to add a few others in the next part of our Talk Show," Tigerboy said in dismay.

The crowd and reviewers groaned unhappily at hearing his explanation. But at the last second, the host raised a hand in the air.

"HOWEVER! I am willing to answer this one last question. This question was from Kitty Saber 45, my closest friend on Fanfiction. He wanted me to tell you about Puss being my idol when I was little, and I will give you a brief answer. Yes, he was somewhat of an idol to me, inspired me as well. But again, I was ten years old then, just a note on the side there. The minute I saw the movie, it became one of my all time favorites. But, it wasn't long before I forgot it. That is, until I came on FanFiction. Because of good writers like, Ausar, Katarita, Kitty Saber 45, Polska, Sido 4727, I was inspired to be a Puss in Boots fan writer, and if it were not for their help, I would doing a completely different archive of fanfiction at this moment," Tigerboy finished.

"So there's your answer Kitty Saber! I hope you folks have all enjoyed part two of the Talk Show! Part three is coming soon! But don't forget the conditions: Five reviews! Everyone stay cool, and- don't stay in school!" Tigerboy finished, making the audience laugh.

"I'm just kidding!" he added with a wink.

"This is Tigerboy 101, signing off! Good night everyone!" **  
**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! ;D I will try my best to add chapter 3 soon, but with the stuff I have going on, you never know. :/**


	3. The Talk show: Part 3

**Don't know what else to say, other than please enjoy the show! ;D**

* * *

**Today, it is now time for part 3 of the Talk show to commence! Audience members, you already know what I will say next, but needless to say, please enjoy the show!**

*Cheering wildly in the background*

The camera's moved in close to Tigerboy and the rest of the cast, who were sitting in their crew chairs as normal. The host sat up from his main chair, once again, waving and smiling for the crowd. "Thank you, thank you, it's great to see you all hear again!"

After the cheering had died down, Tigerboy continued talking, with the microphone still clutched in his paw. "I must say, it feels muy bein- I mean, very good to be on this stage again." He facepalmed himself with dismay briefly. "Whoops, sorry, just got back from Spanish class a few hours ago," he apologized," making the crowd laugh quietly. "Anyhow, so sorry for the delay for this part of the Talk show! I have been busy with other stories, but unfortunately, we also haven't been given enough questions last Talk Show!"

*Shocked gasps meet in disbelief, and the reviewers in the stand above them shrink down to avoid being seen.*

"But, I finally noticed that there were other unanswered questions that needed to be read too," Tigerboy quickly added, his ears starting to lower in shame. "So, I apologize to the reviewers that I didn't answer questions for. Kamikakes, Star Sky fly, sorry guys. But I will make it up to you, in part 3 of our Talk Show!" He suddenly shouted, earning exited cheers in response.

"So let us not waist a moment to getting to the questions! Announcer, it's your que!"

**Question 1: Scar, Shira, how are your kittens doing? From, the PIB sequel guy. **

Shira and Scar held hands briefly at that moment, and the crowd caught sight of this and awed in adoration. "They are doing fine, the three of them. It hasn't been the easiest, but we make it through just fine. I haven't been happier sense I had kittens," Shira insisted.

TIgerboy nodded. "Good to hear that you two are both taking things easy. Time to move on to the next question I believe?"

**Question 2: Puss, how long has it been sense you have seen Cloud? And how many kittens did you have with her? From, Kitty Saber 45. **

Puss tensed at the question, clearly having thought about Kitty's reaction, and Tigerboy held the mic near him, which clearly demanded an answer.

"She had two, two little girls. And it has been, what- five, six years I think sense I last saw Cloud."

"A fine answer," Tigerboy simply replied, turning to face the cast. "But now that I have brought up those questions, I think maybe it's time that I should bring up the other question that Kitty Saber had for us in the past now that we are here," he insisted, turning to Kitty. "He wanted Puss to explain about Cloud in the past to you, but my same question to you would be, did you already know about it?" Tigerboy asked. Kitty seemed to be reluctant about the answer, but eventually stepped up to respond.

"Yes. Early in our relationship, when I had asked him about his other lovers, he admitted that Lechat was one of them, and told me about his first, Cloud. I didn't like when I or Puss brought them up in conversations, but yes, I am aware of them," Kitty finished.

"Well, there's a load of answers for you Kitty Saber," Tigerboy remarked, giving Softpaws a nod of approval and a smile. "Good answer. Now, on to the next please!"

**Question three: Scar, how do you like your eggs? From, Star sky fly 198.**

Scar gave a worried Humpty an evil grin, before turning to face the cameras again. "Well….. I do like them cooked, slightly brown with a touch of salt added to them. And I like eggs with a face on them too, because I like to see them scream before I eat them for breakfast," he explained, in a casual tone, as if it were a completely normal conversation that you would have every day. At this point, Humpty was covering his ears and looking down at the ground, and the audience hysterically laughed at this in amusement. "And whoever asked that question, thanks. You have just got on my good side now," Scar added with another grin, making Humpty cover his ears again.

*Star Sky fly gets up and does a victory dance in the reviewer's stand, while the other reviewers stare at him as if he were going crazy.*

Tigerboy nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Hmm, charming," he muttered under his breath, before going on to the next question.

**Question 4: Puss, since you will have a sequel, ARE YOU FINALLY GONNA PUT THE (Bleeps out harsh word) RING ON KITTY'S FINGER?! Sorry for the outburst! Sincerely, KAMIKAKES.**

Puss clenched his teeth in regard, at hearing the outburst from announcer, and it took a moment for his fur to lie back down flat. "Um…. Okay. To answer your question In a more clamly manner, yes. At least, I hope to director allows me to. So to be truthful, I don't know yet. I may have to clear that up with him in Dreamworks studios." Puss explained uncertainly.

Tigerboy looked slightly tense from the outburst too, but nodded casually at Puss' response. "And I hope so too, I think you and Kitty are meant to be," he added warmly, making Kitty smile and hold Puss' paw tightly.

**Question 5: (Final question) Puss, Kitty, how long have you been married? Sincerely, Kitty Saber 45.**

Puss looked pleased to hear the question, and so did Kitty. "About two years now," Puss replied. "And to be truthful, the legendary Puss in Boots has never had a better two years in his life," he added, making Kitty kiss him on the lips again.

*More cheering erupts from the crowd, as Tigerboy 101 walks to the edge of the stage.*

"And that concludes part III of our Talk show! I hope the reviewers that I have answered questions for are going home satisfied tonight. This time, I am in need of more questions from you all, so please, don't hesitate to drop your fan mail out my doorstep! The cast awaits for your return eagerly!" Tigerboy said aloud.

*Star sky fly and the other reviewers start dancing onto the stage behind Tigerboy.*

Tigerboy facepalmed himself, now realizing that they were behind him. "Be sure to leave a question everyone, I hope you have enjoyed Part III!" he finished quickly, before attempting to destroy the stereo playing music.


End file.
